mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Top 10 Maiores Vacilos da Dublagem PT-BR (por WaxingCrescent)
5ª Temporada em PT-BR já está quase aí, então esse é um bom momento para relembrar 10 (ou mais) dos maiores vacilos da dublagem HUE da nossa amada série. Infelizmente, a dublagem PT-BR da série MLP não é muito boa, muitas vezes por desleixo da equipe de dublagem por não traduzirem corretamente algumas falas, outras traduzidas até demais e algumas vezes cometem o erro na escolha de algumas vozes. Também muitos dubladores não colocam muito empenho em suas vozes para demonstrar a emoção real que o personagem estava passando. Contudo, a dublagem PT-BR está evoluindo com o passar das temporadas, e os desleixos são menos perceptíveis nos episódios mais novos. Chega de enrolação. 10 - Vacilos em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 - Parte 1 thumb|300pxPoxa, Princess Twilight Sparkle já foi um episódio para marcar o retorno da série que estava numa grande presão por causa dos bronies chorões. Mas a equipe de dublagem não precisava avacalhar também. O episódio conta com alguns erros de português absurdos. Com dois em destaque (talvez sejam os únicos): Quando Luna e Celestia desaparecem, Twilight diz para alguns guardas reais: Se souberem de alguma coisa, avise-me imediatamente. Como ela falou para dois guardas, o correto seria avisem-me. No final do episódio, quando as mane 6 convocam o Discord, Rainbow Dash diz: Acho que devíamos petrificá-los outra vez. O certo seria petrificá-lo. 9 - Vacilos em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 - Parte 2 thumb|left|300pxEsse episódio tem tanta falha, que mereceu outra parte. Dessa vez para falar dos erros de gêneros que ocorrem no mesmo, que se extende para a Parte 2 também. Em um momento, Rarity, e depois AJ, se referem a Mayor Mare como o prefeito. Rarity diz para Sweetie Belle, se referindo a Apple Bloom e Scootaloo como seus amiguinhos crusaders. Celestia se refere as outras manes como seus amigos, Twilight também faz a mesma coisa (mais de uma vez) na Parte 1 e na Parte 2 do episódio. Discord e Spike também cometem esse "erro" na Parte 2. 8 - Pronúncias de Nomes Errados (Light) thumb|300pxA maioria dos nomes da série ganham aquela "aportuguesada" para que sejam pronunciados de uma forma simples em nossa língua, como Iscutalu ao invés de Isquiuraliu. Mas alguns nomes sofrem aportuguesada demais e ficam um tanto diferente do original. Como Bulk Biceps, que a pronúncia seria Baiceps ou invés de Biceps. O Soarin de A Melhor Noite de Todas pronunciado por Spitfire e também a Quédence em Orgulhosa Pinkie e em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1. Também tem a "Iscoatalu" da 1ª Temporada. E o famoso Sunset Shaimmer dos EGs. 7 - Pronúncias de Nomes Errados (Heavy) thumb|left|300pxOs erros do top 8 são vacilos cometidos pelos dubladores, que deviam ter um conhecimento melhor de inglês para pronunciarem de uma forma correta, mas pior que isso, são os erros cometidos pela equipe de tradução que já entregam as falas com erros para os dubladores pronunciarem. Temos um exemplo clássico que é o famoso Grande McIntosh do Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, pronunciado pela Twilight e os Raios Maravilhosos pronunciado por Pinkie Pie em Academia Wonderbolts e por Rainbow Dash em A Fluttershy Furacão. O pior é pensar que são nomes que já tinham sido usados sem tradução anteriormente na série, para agora serem usados traduzidos. 6 - Traduções Desnecessárias thumb|300pxA equipe de dublagem tem a mania de querer traduzir os nomes de alguns personagens e, mais na frente, deixar o nome original e vice-versa. Tudo bem que não estamos falando sempre da mesma equipe de dublagem, já que ela foi mudando no decorrer das temporadas. Mas é praticamente obrigação da nova equipe manter o nome usado pela antiga, a não ser que a tradução tenha sido grotesca e depois consertar o erro com o nome original, como por exemplo a Daring Do que era Ousada Ativa. Porém nada justifica Nightmare Moon ter virado Lua do Pesadelo e o maior exemplo de todos, as Cutie Mark Crusaders que receberam seu nome original apenas na 4ª temporada, antes já tinha sido: Descobridoras da Marca, Pretendentes da Marca, Cruzadas Pela Marca e não me lembro se tem mais alguma. 5 - Rainbow Dash Fireworks thumb|left|300pxAgora vamos falar de uns erros mais específicos. Esse erro já é de conhecimento até dos gringos. Logo no início do episódio Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1, Spike tem uma carta da Celestia para Twilight, que era sobre os preparativos do casamento que ia acontecer em Canterlot. Na parte da carta que era destinada à Rainbow Dash, dizia assim: "Eu gostaria muito se você apresentasse os efeitos pirotécnicos após os noivos falarem "sim"". Oh sim, Rainbow Dash consegue fazer fogos de artifícios, devia ter dado essa tarefa para a Trixie. O certo era que simplesmente a Rainbow Dash fizesse o Arco-íris Supersônico. 4 - Gato com Asas thumb|300pxAhhh, quem não lembra dessa pérola?! Durante a canção Achar um Pet do episódio QGoMAdE!, Rainbow Dash fala que quer um bichinho que voe, então Fluttershy pega um gato e mostra para ela dizendo: É mesmo? Porque acho que essa avezinha aqui é a sua cara. Sério, nesse momento eu fiz uma cara de WTF, não acreditando que aquilo foi traduzido daquela forma, quase dei nota 0/10 para o episódio. No original é widdle puddy, e aqui podia ser simplesmente esse gatinho ou meu amiguinho. '-' Agora se foi uma tentativa de brincadeira da dublagem, não deu certo, porque ficou ruim. 3 - Biblioteca Barbuda thumb|left|300pxAté o episódio que mais me emocionou no quesito "roteiro escrito" não escapou do erro grotesco de tradução. O episódio Já Estava na Hora tem uma missão a ser cumprida por Twilight Sparkle, que era de chegar na Biblioteca de Canterlot, na ala de Star Swirl o Barbudo, para que ela pudesse parar o tempo e evitar que um possível desastre fosse acontecer, mas a equipe de dublagem cometeu uma gafe incrível quando traduziram Star Swirl the Bearded Wing para Espiral das estrelas, na ala barbuda. Foram dois WTF de uma vez, traduzir o nome do lendário mago unicórnio e tratá-lo como se não fosse um personagem e falar que a ala da biblioteca tinha barbas. É bizarro, mas não foi o suficiente para me desanimar desse episódio lymdo. 2 - Pronúcias de Nomes Errados (Super Heavy) thumb|300pxPior do que traduzir nomes desnecessariamente, pronunciar nomes errados ou traduzir nomes errados, é errar completamente o nome de um personagem. Isso aconteceu duas vezes, que eu me lembre. A primeira foi no episódio Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, durante o encontro, quando AJ e AB decidem deixar Sweetie Belle participar da competição no lugar de Apple Bloom, Applejack diz: "Como eu e a Applejack fazemos isso todos os anos...". Sendo que AJ devia se referir a sua irmã, não a si próprio em 1ª e 3ª pessoa ao mesmo tempo. A segunda acontece no episódio A Fluttershy Furacão, antes de Fluttershy voltar do seu próprio treinamento, Twilight, Dashie e Spike estão medindo a potência das asas de alguns pégasos, então na vez de Flitter, Twilight a chama de Fluttershy, sendo que a mesma só chega em cena logo depois. 1 - Spitstallion thumb|left|300pxQuem acompanha a série em PT-BR, já sabia que era óbvio que essa estaria em 1º lugar como o maior vacilo da dublagem HUE HUE BR. É praticamente impossível errar o gênero de um personagem pônei da série por causa da diferença do design masculino para o design feminino. Então nada justifica o tremendo engano que a equipe de dublagem da 1ª temporada cometeu ao selecionar um dublador masculino para fazer a voz da capitã dos Wonderbolts. Outra forma de saber o gênero seria pelos cílios, stallions não tem, então podia ter sido aí o engano na escolha da voz dela em Arco-Íris Supersônico, já que a mesma estava de óculos, mas em A Melhor Noite de Todas, os seus olhos estavam a mostra o tempo inteiro, não tinha como errar. Será que custa dar uma olhada no episódio original para ter certeza do gênero de algum personagem no caso de dúvidas?! Ainda bem que o Brasil não é o único país que cometeu esse erro, Polônia e Hungria também. Isso só foi acertado em Academia Wonderbolts que seria o próximo episódio com falas de Spitfire. '''Menção honrosa: '''Por que raios a equipe de dublagem tem que colocar uma voz anunciando o episódio bem em cima da fala de algum personagem? Agora só nos resta saber quais serão as gafes da 5ª Temporada, vem ni mim Tanks for the Memories. xD Categoria:Entradas em blogues